Sensor devices are widely used to provide measurements of physical quantities for control and/or monitoring purposes. In general, sensor devices are used in numerous applications and industries including automotive, aerospace, medicine, manufacturing, and robotics. For example, humidity sensors are generally used for applications including air conditioning control and monitoring, safety and security monitoring, home appliance moisture and temperature control, energy efficiency monitoring, humidity switch control, printing or other reproduction equipment operation, weather monitoring, and air quality monitoring.